Forever Young
by Roses-R-Red222
Summary: A collection of one shots concerning the, at times, quite troubling love lives of the next gen. The ratings will vary as will the couplings. The genres will vary as well, but most likely the majority will all have a good amount of romance. There will be everything from family, to hurt/comfort, to humor though so be prepared, and I do hope you enjoy reading them.
1. Heaven

_A/N: This is really short and a bit rough, but I hope at least one person enjoys it. Heaven was written very spur of the moment haha._

**Heaven**

It's not like she was the prettiest girl, she was well aware of that. Her cousins out shined her by far. Lilly with her flame of hair and even brighter creativity. Albus with outstanding magical capability and raw talent. Then their was James the star of the show who out shined her in everything that counts. He was funnier than her, he was happier than her, he was more likable than her, he was more talented than her, and he was better looking than her. But she had her music and that's what counts. And then all that extended family they had. Every single cousin more complex, more beautiful, more mesmerizing than the next. Then there is Eveleen Dursley. The girl who wasn't supposed to be born, much less a witch .

Eveleen Dursley was the daughter of a Mr. Dudley Dursley whom worked as a private claims and injury law suit lawyer in a small village town outside of London. He had a beautiful home, a beautiful wife, Mrs. Alice Dursley, and two beautiful children; Petunia and Harry. Twins. And all the children Dudley wanted. He had fathered Eveleen unknowingly. Eveleen was the daughter of a former secretary, a Ms. Mary Swan, who at one time worked under Mr. Dursley (In more ways than one.) At the age of four she started developing some strange traits. It started with odd ticks. Strange gestures with her hands and looking at things that weren't there. Then she began to show a magical capability. Now her mother was a rather wild woman but she loved her daughter and wrote her ex-lover , Mr. Dursley, only out of necessity. Curious as to what was happening with her daughter as the doctors she talked to all looked at her like she was the crazy one.

knew all to well what was happening and met up with his former mistress in secret. He also contacted Harry who was invited to this rondevu as well. Dudley begged Harry to take Eveleen to the mother's absolute horror. Harry offered the idea he take her for part of the summer. Start getting her used to "other kids like her". That's the way Harry explained it to poor Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan agreed as it was for the best. Harry also informed her that there is a boarding school that starting at age eleven she will required to attend as to learn to "control her gifts."

So Eveleen grew up as an unwanted child. Her mother loved her, and she her mother, but Mary also feared her child as she didn't understand her abilities. Her father sent money, he had plenty of it, every week and offered to buy Eveleen anything she wanted. But they never met in person, only through letters and a phone call on her birthday. And all the letters came from a P.O box, not a proper address. Dudley mailed her pictures of her brother and sister though who were about the same age as her. In fact only a month separated them, Petunia being the eldest of the three.

Things were a bit better at the Potters. Eveleen looked forward to her time there despite being the plainest, most boring, unmagical one. Everyone was nice to her and she considered Lilly her best friend. She felt less out of place despite being so different. She felt ordinary in comparison to them, but ordinary never feels bad when you've been strange your whole life. Lilly had many friends and family, who treated Eveleen like friends and family. There were the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander, and Hugo Weasley, Lilly's cousin for people that hung around the little Potter girl. Hugo was Eveleen's favorite.

As they grew though, things changed. Especially when Hogwarts came round. Lysander was sorted into Gryffindor. Lorcan, Hugo, Lilly, and Eveleen were all sorted into Ravenclaw. Lysander drifted in more with James and Louis now, more so than the original four. But it couldn't be helped, different houses, different classes.

Soon third year came upon them and boys discovered girls and the joys of snogging. Eveleen wanted no part of that thank you very much. Eveleen was frankly scared of boys. They were getting taller than her now at alarming rates and talked about crude things. Not Hugo and Lorcan of course, but others would talk about things that would make her cringe. Eveleen suppressed the feelings certain boys stirred in her and it worked very well for her until fifth year. Because it wasn't just any boy she had feelings for.

"Eve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This song makes me think of you."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"That's a good reason."  
Eveleen and Hugo sat beside each other in the common room. It was late, probably two a.m. but they always did this, neither cared for sleep much. They were listening to music, something both were passionate about, and like any good english teenager who prided themselves on quality music knowledge, it was indie. Music is best listened too in the dark. That's something they agreed on, so when every one was asleep they'd sneak down here and listen to music together. No interruptions, no people, no shit. Just good music. Lorcan and Lilly liked this kind of music too, but they didn't appreciate like Eveleen and Hugo did. They'd talk and fidget and get bored after a while. Not for Eveleen and Hugo though. They could sit still silently for days, knees touching, elbows brushing, under a warm blanket just listening to the music. The language of their souls. The thing about listening to music this way though is if you do it with someone, your connected spirituality in a way no one under stands. It's indescribable really. But Hugo and Eveleen have it. It's not something you could renounce with divorce or simply forget because it will always be there. Every time you hear a song you like, you'll be reminded of touching knees, brushing elbows, and a warm blanket with no interruptions, no people, no shit. Just good music. Heaven.

"Eve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This song make me think of you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Shut up Hugo."  
He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. Not when he could have anyone, not when he has had every one. And she didn't love him. Not the fuck me kind of love anyway. Not the whirlwind of a romance Lorcan and Lilly had, full of passion, and lust, and taking, and greed, and forgiveness , and bliss, and everything good, and fire. No. Eveleen doubted she would ever love anyone like that. Eveleen felt attraction though, she was attracted to Hugo and other boys, but she didn't love them like Lilly loves Lorcan, or like Ginny loves Harry, or Victorie loves Teddy. No, Eveleen loves Hugo like she loves music. Carefully, honestly, and naturally. Music she can change, discard, forget but take back the next second. She can hate one song on Monday, and swear by it on Tuesday. It wont get angry at her, it wont leave her, or refuse her. Music can't hurt her. And its selfish really, but that's how Eveleen sees Hugo. She can fight with him one night, but be thick as thieves by breakfast. She can hang out with him on Sunday, then be with Albus on Monday. And he wont judge her for that, or stop talking to her. But it would be different if they were lovers. It's not so easy to forgive and forget when you're in love. You hold grudges and you aim to kill. Eveleen doesn't have the emotional energy for such a thing. It all just seems exhausting.

"Eve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you."  
Warm lips press against a sensitive neck.  
"Hugo. . ."  
"Say my name Eve."  
Warm lips kiss the shell of an ear.  
"Hugo, I'm not what you want."  
"I want you."  
"You want sex."  
"With you."  
Large hands interlace with smaller ones.  
"Hugo, I'm not who you want."  
"Why?"  
"I'm boring."  
"Your brilliant."  
Bodies shift together under a blanket.  
"You don't love me."  
"I do."  
"Why?"  
"Because of everything."  
Lips fall upon lips and a first kiss is stolen.  
"I'm nothing."  
"Your everything"  
"I'm plain."  
"Your beautiful."  
"Your a liar."  
"Then your blind."  
Hands touch the tops of mountains no one else has ever climbed and a girl gasps, momentarily breaking through a collage of melancholy notes.  
"Hugo, stop."  
"I can't."  
"You must."  
"Why"  
Anger penetrates confusion, confusion penetrates lust and the emotional silence shatters at their feet.  
"Because I love you like I love music. It's not so simple."  
He kisses her again.  
"There's nothing simple about music and there's nothing simple about anything else. Complexity isn't beautiful, but it's reality."  
"I don't want to be hurt."  
"I wont hurt you."  
"You'll brake my heart."  
"You've already broken mine"  
All was still.  
"Hugo. . ."  
"I'll love you like I listen to music. "  
Only Eveleen would ever know what that meant but what ever it did mean exactly, it meant a hell of a lot, because she gave herself up, soul mind and body, to Hugo, and they made love to the music only they could fully appreciate to the tongues of a language only the few truly understood. No interruptions. No people. No shit. Just good music. Heaven. And when the deed was done Eveleen would cry silently, not wanting to mar the beauty of the melancholy notes once more, or to stir the sleeping form beside her. She decided not to regret her decision because to love one like one loves music is to love undeniable, and unforgivably. So even if this only lasted tonight like she feared, it will still mean she had at least once been loved entirely. At least once she belonged somewhere.

**oOENDOo**

_Review if you want, it will make me happy! Was it to much? To little? To scattered? I'd like to know. This will probably a never ending story because it's basically just going to be a dumping ground for one shots or very short little stories concerning Harry Potter. Feel free to PM with any questions or requests._


	2. Choking

_A/N: This is a Teddy/Vicotrie one. I feel at times the couple is a bit over done but so far this is actually my favorite of all the ones I have written. Again, enjoy!_

**Choking **

"She's older than you?" Blue eyes and bouncy platinum curls filled Teddy Lupin's vision. He gulped. Then blushed.  
"Yeah, but. . . it's what ever." He said dismissively. Victorie Weasley squealed and fell back onto her seat.  
"Oh Merlin, Teddy that's so exciting, what year is she?!"  
"A Third year."Teddy muttered so no one else would hear.  
"Your bright red mate!" The blond gushed loudly. She wasn't helping.  
"Shut up, do you want the whole house to know?" Teddy snapped softly back at his friend. Victorie's blue eyes widened as she clamped her tiny pink cherubic hands quickly over her mouth. Teddy watched in horror as an all to familiar smile crept up onto her features under her hands. He knew this smile meant. She had just thought of something, so stupidly insane and she was going to drag him into it. Her hands fell and she was smiling so deviously the Teddy was sure the devil himself would have cringed.  
"You know what this means, don't you Teddy? Now that your dating a third year, you know what you'll have to do?" Teddy's face paled. He had no idea what he had to do. But the girl who asked him out was pretty. And nice. And when they had hugged it was like hugging a scented pillow. Teddy had liked that. He didn't want to loose her.  
"N-no. . .What do I have to do?" Victorie cackled at Teddy's innocent question. She was laughing so hard her face turned red. This was starting to anger Teddy.  
"Viiiiiiic!" Teddy whined, "Tell me." The young witch controlled her laughter and wiped tears from her face.  
"Alright, come here, I'l tell you" Victorie said with a wicked grin. She pulled the boy forward by the shoulders so she could whisper into his ear.  
"Your going to have to snog her" Teddy jerked back at this news.  
"What why?!" He shouted cheeks cherry red once more.  
"Because that's when you start snogging is third year. It's basically a law!" Victorie explained with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone knows that."  
"But that's, like, what adults do" Teddy said crinkling his nose in disgust. Victorie nodded solemnly.  
"If your going to date a third year, you have to be mature." The blond said. Teddy puffed out his cheeks.  
"Maybe I wont have to, it is just a date, in the library. We're not technically going out, for real. I think." Teddy reasoned. Victorie just shook her head.  
"Third year girls liked to be kissed, especially after dates." With those words, Victorie sealed Teddy's fate. He would have to kiss the third year.  
"She said she wanted to tutor me." Teddy argued weakly.  
"In snogging" His companion replied. Teddy started to worry. What if his girlfriend didn't like the way he kissed, what if he was bad, what if she made fun of him. The poor boy's head started to spin.  
"Victorie, I can't. She'll think I'm bad at it" Teddy grabbed his best mate's shoulders and squeezed.  
"Ow, Teddy" Victorie complained removing her friends hands. "Obviously your going to be bad, it will be your first kiss."  
"I don't want to embarrass myself" Teddy pulled at his currently rainbow hair. It tended to change colors when he was agitated. Victorie looked at her friend sadly and knew there was only one thing she could do for him.  
"Teddy. . .I. . ." Teddy looked up to see Victorie's face set in one of determination. " I will let you practice with me, if you want." Teddy's face cringed once more and his cheeks flamed.  
"Eww, No way!" Teddy shuttered. "We're like cousins almost, and I like girls" Victories face turned pink and she crossed her arms.  
"Teddy I am a girl!" She cried hurt, "And technically were not cousins." Teddy was silent realizing he hurt her feelings.  
"I'm sorry Victorie" Teddy colored once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "And. . .I would be very thankful if you practiced with me." Victorie scratched her neck and rolled her eyes.  
"What ever, we'll practice during lunch in the library." And with that the topic was done.

They had till Wednesday to practice. That meant four lunches, which meant three hours, which meant one-hundred-eighty minutes, which meant ten-thousand-eight-hundred seconds they could be kissing. This was not lost on either on them. The first practice Teddy kissed Victorie and she ended up injured. He had bit her lip.  
"Don't kiss with your teeth" was the first lesson he learned. He also learned that parchment doesn't clean up blood well.  
Teddy felt horrible about hurting Victorie so the next time they practiced he was a lot more hesitant. The second lesson Teddy learned "Slower is sweeter." and Victorie learned what butterflies were.

The third practice they tried something new. French kissing. All either could taste was the roast chicken they had for lunch and decided to try that again later. The lesson that day was "If your going to shove your tongue down someones throat at least have fresh breath." and "Just because your french, doesn't mean your good at french kissing." Also Victorie decided that if she was going to choke and die on anything she wouldn't mind so much if it was on Teddy's tongue. . .even if he tasted like roasted chicken.

The fourth and final practice they tried french kissing again. It didn't work out even with peppermints. So they practiced something rather crucial instead; Leaning in with your eyes closed. An important lesson Teddy learned because of this was that girls like to be kissed other places than their lips. He learned this while blindly leaning in. Their neck for example, as well as ear, cheek, and forehead. Teddy wasn't the only person that was learning though. Victorie learned regret.

Finally the day came. Teddy's big date with the third year who by now Victorie had learned was called Em. She didn't know what it was short for, and neither did Teddy. She was just, Em. Victorie agreed to walk Teddy to the library after seeing how nervous he was. The poor thing was literally shaking.  
"What if I'm bad." He asked.  
"We practiced" She replied.  
"What if my breath is bad" He complained.  
"I put peppermints in your bag" She soothed.  
"What if I choke her with my tongue and she dies?!" He muttered darkly.  
"I'll be your alibi" She responded.  
Finally they made it to the library and Em still wasn't there.  
"Quick, kiss me" Teddy demanded.  
"But," Before she could protest Teddy had grabbed Victorie's hands and pulled her towards him. It was the best kiss Teddy had ever given her. Victorie was breathless. Teddy pulled back and waited for a response, his brown eyes eager.  
"How was it" He asked still gripping her hands tightly.  
"Your ready" Victorie breathed her own eyes wide. But they were less eager. In all truth Victorie didn't know if she wanted Teddy dating this girl. She was older, probably prettier, and smarter, and Teddy had told her she felt like a pillow when they hugged and she smelt nice. Victorie was fine with this, happy for him even, at one point, but that was before Victorie and Teddy kissed. Before he gave her butterflies, before he took her breath away, before he was good at kissing, before every time she even heard the word chicken she thought of dying on Teddy's tongue, which she was okay with. Before she realized Teddy was more than a best mate to her.  
"Teddy" Victorie said meekly. Teddy's face fell into one of concern. Victorie never sounded meek. "I don't feel well" She lied, "Could you take me to the infrim-" But before Victorie could finish another, older, more melodic voice called for Teddy.  
Em Wookshire came sashaying, as much as a thirteen year old can sashay, up the hall. A rather tall boy trailing lazily after her.  
"How are you today Teddy, are you ready" She cheered happily. Victorie silently sized the older girl up. She was tall, like Teddy and she was pretty in that classical way. Long flowing pin straight brown hair, darling green eyes, pale skin and long eye lashes. She looked smart.  
"Um, Em, my friend Victorie here" Teddy turned to me, "Isn't feeling well, and we're best mates so-" But before Teddy could finish Em had interrupted.  
"Marve, dear, would you mind taking this young lady to the infirmary? I'm running low on time and I want to spend all the time with Teddy I can?" The tall man nodded silently and gestured for Victorie to follow him. Teddy threw a thankful look towards Marve before disappearing behind the large wooden library doors with Em. Not going to fall threw on her lie, and feeling upset for real now, Victorie followed Marve towards the infirmary.  
"So are you and Teddy dating?" Marve asked Victorie once they were in the infirmary. He was busy looking for stomach settlers for her as she sat on one of the many beds. Victorie's brows furrowed. Did he not know Em and Teddy were on a date?  
"No, why?" Victorie asked. Marve looked back at the young veela with a smirk.  
"Because Em and I saw you two snogging." Victorie flushed and looked towards the ground. Worries for Teddy started buzzing through her head a mile a minute, would Em be mad with Teddy? Why didn't she say something earlier?  
"We're just best mates" Victorie said paying nervously with the hem of her skirt. "We kissed for practice."  
"Wish I thought of that before I kissed Em." Marve snorted. "Would have been a lot less awkward."  
"What do you mean" Victorie asked. Why would have Em and Marve kissed.  
"Well I kissed Em after our first date, and I was absolutely slobbery" he laughs "But I guess Em doesn't mind because we're still going out and I'm absolute crap at snogging."  
"You and Em are dating?" Victorie asked in disbelief. Marve nodded.  
"Yep, going on a month this very day. We had somewhat of an anniversary celebration of our own in Hogsmeade this afternoon." He proclaimed cheerfully.  
"Oh Merlin" Victorie groaned realizing that what Teddy had thought was a date was really a study session. After all it was odd to begin with, who goes on dates to the library? Victorie knew Em had said date but she realized now she meant time and place of meeting. Poor Teddy.  
"Whats wrong, you going to hurl?!" Marve asked worried.  
"This is bad, really bad" Victorie muttered into her hands.  
"Here take this" Marve quickly handed her a stomach-ache aiding potion. Victorie drank the contents but it did nothing to help her mood.  
"You still don't look to good kid" Marve told Victorie. "Just lay down and I'll hang out with you for a bit" Marve said comfortingly to Victorie. She agreed and soon they were talking non stop about everything and everything. In less than an hour, Marve knew more about her feelings than Teddy did, and she explained to him about how she felt about the practices and how she wouldn't mind dying, is she died choking on Teddy's tongue. He thought this was funny.  
"Why were you two first years practicing kissing though?" Marve asked. Victorie sighed at this.  
"There's this girl he likes, a third year, and since you have to snog in third year, we decided it be best he practice so as not to look like a fool when the time comes." Marve listened patiently to the blond rant.  
"Well who's this girl he fancies?" Marve asked.  
"Rachel. Rachel Ripley" Victorie lied quickly. Marve raised an eye brow.  
"Guess I'd have to see her face. Never been good with names."  
Soon another twenty minutes passed of talking about random subjects before Marve decided that it was about time they head back.  
"We have plans Em and I, with some friends in about fifteen minutes." He explained.  
Just as the the two arrived at the doors to the library, Em busted out of the doors. Marve caught her luckily before she tripped.  
"Em, have you gone mad" He asked shocked to see his girlfriend in such a state.  
"It's Teddy. He disappeared. It's my faul-"  
"Don't worry Em. Just go, I can take care of Teddy." Victorie said softly knowing what happened.  
"But Teddy he was so upset." Em argued.  
"I know what happened. Please keep it between us" The little veela replied with a charming smile.  
"How do you know" Em blushed.  
"Because, Teddy and I . . . we're best mates" Victorie said. Only Marve knew the sadness in those words but it was lost upon Em who smiled.  
"Thank you." The older girl said politely. "And tell Teddy I said sorry, and that he is very charming."  
"I will" Victorie replied before entering the library.  
Victorie knew where her friend was hiding. It was a place not a lot of people went. A small nook in the library. It was where Teddy and her practiced kissing.  
"Teddy" Victorie called softly. She could see his form shaking and his hair changing through an array of depressing blues.  
"Vi-ic" Her name broke with a sob from his lips. The little girl went and sat beside her friend silently, throwing her arms around him. He clung to her in return, soaking her shoulder. She let him cry, and comforted him quietly, rocking a little back and forth and combing her fingers through his hair.  
"I really liked her" He whimpered into Victorie's neck.  
"Shh, I know" She cooed back  
"A-and I thought she liked me back." Victorie held him a little tighter and kissed his temple.  
"My heart hurts Vic" he choked out. Victories heart broke with the realization hadn't even liked her a little bit. It had all been just for Em. There was no room in Teddy's heart but now it was Victories job to tend to it.  
Both tasted first heart brake that day.

**oOEndOo**

_Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment and don't be shy, PM if you have a question or request. I don't bite, I swear!_


End file.
